Let's do the Time Warp Again!
by bowser1918
Summary: What happens when Celebi takes all of our favorite human characters on a joy ride through time? Advanceshipping, Rocketshipping, and Gymshipping. Please R and R... but no flames.
1. Enter Celebi!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and am not making money off of this story. Oh, and I got the title from the Rocky Horror Picture Show (which I also do not own).

WARNING: The relationships in this story are: Advanceshipping, Rocketshipping, and GYMSHIPPING. If you do NOT like these ships… read no further.

Ash, May, and Brock had just left Saffron city. May had entered a pokemon contest, but she had lost again. The group traveled in deafening silence, until they realized it was getting late. "Hey Ash, why don't we pay Misty a visit? Cerulean City is just a few miles north of here. We could make it by nightfall." Brock suggested.

"That's a good idea," Ash began. He turned to May and said, "Misty traveled with us up until we went to Hoenn. You guys are a lot alike, so I'll bet you'll like her."

"Hey, isn't she a gym leader?" May asked. Ash nodded. 'Wow,' thought May. 'Ash sure does know a lot of notable people.'

"Hey did you guys hear that?" whispered Meowth, who was hiding in a bush with Jessie and James. Team Rocket, as usual, was tailing Ash and company. "They're heading to Cerulean City to see that red-haired twerp again."

"Oh, happy day," grunted Jessie sarcastically. "I hate that May twerp, but I hate the Misty twerp even more!" No more words were spoken as both groups made their way to the Cerulean Gym.

Less than an hour later, Ash knocked on the gym's huge, blue, double doors. Misty, in a yellow bikini, answered the door. "Hey Ash," Misty gave him a quick, friendly hug. "What are you guys doing here? And who is she?" Misty pointed to May as she spoke.

"Misty, this is May. She's a pokemon coordinator, and she's been traveling with us in Hoenn. We were at a contest in Saffron City, so we decided to drop by." Ash explained.

"Come on in you guys," Misty motioned to Brock and May. The four teens entered the gym. Arched ceilings and sparkling chandeliers greeted them.

"Wow Misty, this place is amazing," May cooed in awe. Misty chuckled.

"I guess I've gotten used to the splendor of the place," Misty stated. "Now, I'll order some pizzas and get the guestrooms ready."

"Thanks a lot Misty," cheered Ash, May, and Brock in unison. She laughed, and then she left to go order pizza. It didn't take her long. The group of friends was chatting when the pizza arrived.

"God that pizza looks good," commented James. He, Jessie, and Meowth were suspended on a rope and looking into the gym through a window.

"Maybe when they go to bed we can sneak in and swipe some grub," suggested Meowth.

"Yeah," whispered Jessie. "And maybe we'll swipe some of the water pokemon too." The three of them giggled and continued to spy on the foursome.

After a couple hours of talking, laughing, and eating, Misty said, "We'd better get off to bed. I'm sorry that I forgot, but there's only one guestroom. So May, would it bug you to sleep with me?"

"Nah, it'd be like a sleepover." May replied.

"Good," chirped Misty. She climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. Everyone else followed suit.

Team Rocket waited for a few minutes, and then they opened the window and lowered themselves down to the floor. Tip-toeing to the kitchen was pretty easy for them. They saw the refrigerator. It seemed as if angelic music played as James slowly opened the door. "We've hit the jackpot!" James whispered excitedly. Mountains of food were piled inside. They began eating nonstop.

"Ugggg….. To… much… food…" Jessie groaned after about ten minutes of shoveling in food. She sat down and leaned on the closed refrigerator. James collapsed next to her. Meowth nearly fainted onto their laps.

"Night-night," mumbled Meowth through yawns. The trio was asleep within seconds.

Meanwhile upstairs, May and Misty were doing what all girls do at sleepovers: talking until one of them falls asleep. "So May, do you like traveling with old stubborn Ashy-boy?" asked Misty.

"Actually, yes I do," replied May. Misty looked at her like there were horns growing out of her head.

"You're nuts; he's annoying. But he's sweet when he wants to be," said Misty. "I still like Brock better." May blushed a little bit. Misty chuckled. "You like him. I've notice you staring at him. And you blush whenever I mention him."

May nodded. "Yes I do, but if you tell him, I swear to God I'll murder you," May threatened.

"Whoa, chill out…" said Misty. She yawned. "Your secret's safe with me, May.Good night." Misty was asleep quickly. Sleep came easy to May, too. She felt relieved because she told her secret to someone she was sure wouldn't tell it.

'Finally, they're all asleep…' Celebi thought. She had been watching the group for a few days. 'Now it's time to have some fun.' She used her powers to lift the six humans from the gym into a green bubble she had prepared. She wondered if she should wake them. 'I'd better let them sleep. They're going to have an unforgettable day tomorrow.'

Author's note: laughs evilly this is going to be a fun one. What did you guys think? Hmmm… I can't hear you. You're going to have to click the review button to tell me. Thank you.

P.S. Does anyone know if Celebi is a guy or a girl? Please tell me if you know.


	2. May's Past

Author's Note: I have been informed by a kind reviewer that Celebi has no gender. Opps. Well, it looks kind of feminine. So "it" is going to be a "she" now.

Meowth was the first to rise from slumber. "Hey James, I'm hungry. Make some breakfast." No one answered him. "James!" He franticly searched the room for Jessie and James. "GUYS?" Meowth ran upstairs to the bedrooms. No one was there either. "I'm all alone…. What happened to everybody?" He sniffled. He noticed Pikachu sleeping and Ash's pokeballs on the nightstand. However, he was too traumatized to care. "I hope they're all right." He fought to keep the tears at bay.

In the bubble, Brock was the first to wake up. 'Whoa, ok. This is weird. I'm in a freaky bubble, and everyone else is here too. Maybe I'm dreaming,' Brock thought. He slapped himself. Nope, he was awake. He shook Ash, who was snoring next to him.

"Happy-snappy Pikachu," Ash mumbled groggily. He sat up and wiped his eyes. "OMIGOD WE'RE IN A STRANGE FLOATING BUBBLE ABOVE THE OCEAN AND EVERYONE IS WITH US!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone else bolted up.

"What strange floating bubble?" asked Jessie. She and James looked down.

"Oh, that strange floating bubble…" James finished. They both looked at each other and yelled in terror.

"What the heck are we doing here? I mean, we were just in Cerulean City and now we're floating in a bubble above the ocean? Why does this crap happen to me?" May asked. Suddenly, a small green pokemon floated down from a could.

"Hello everybody; isn't the ocean a beautiful scene?" Celebi greeted them. Everyone's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You are all wondering what you are doing here." She paused. "I am here to take all of you on a journey through time, because I want all of you to understand each other. No one here can honestly say that they know much about everyone else's childhood and problems. Some of you are also making judgments before you know all the facts. I'm here to fix that. I will show all of you your pasts and futures." The group began to whisper amongst each other. Celebi sighed, and then asked, "Can we start now?" All six of them shut up. Celebi smiled. "The first past that we will view is the past of May." She waved her hand. A light shone ahead of them. The bubble (with Celebi flying besides it) zipped into the portal.

The light cleared, and they saw May's mother and father in a hospital. May had just been born, and was cradled in her mother's arms. Norman had a sour expression on his face. "Oh Norman, don't be so stubborn! I'm sure she'll love pokemon and be a good gym leader after you've retired," May's mother spoke cheerfully to her husband. He still looked disappointed.

"I wanted my first child to be a boy. Boys love pokemon on a whole different level than girls." Norman muttered wistfully. His wife gave him an extremely cold look.

"Stop being a sexist pig, Norman. She is our child, and will be just as capable as any boy." She spat. Norman left the room in a huff. She looked lovingly down upon May. "Don't worry my love, he will learn to accept you soon enough." The scene went black.

"Oh my god, I didn't realize my dad thought that," May said to herself. She poked the bubble in anger. It didn't pop. Ash patted her back to comfort her.

The bubble zoomed ahead again. May was about four in this memory. She was doing a silly dance with a Vigaroth. "Yay, I love to twirl!" May giggled. Her parents were watching without her noticing.

"Do you believe me now, Norman? Look how happy she is with your pokemon," May's mother gestured towardstheir daughter. Norman nodded nonchalantly.

"I guess," he mumbled. He put an arm about his wife. "I guess you're right." They both continued to watch their daughter play.

"Well, I'm happy he changed his mind," May said after that scene went away. She was still feeling kind of sad about the fact that her dad didn't like her at first. Ash put his arm around her shoulders. May was so bummed that she didn't notice.

The bubble sped ahead again. May was about six this time. She and her family were in a hospital again. Max was in his mother's arms. Both parents looked extremely pleased. "Isn't he cute May?' Her mother cooed.

"Yes," replied May. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," May's mother looked proud as she spoke. May held her brother close to her small body.

"I'm going to be the best big sister in the world!" May squealed. Her parents just smiled. May returned her brother to her mom. The scene faded.

Zooming ahead, they see May when she is about ten. She and her father are standing on opposite sides of the Petalburg gym. "May, you are old enough to get a trainer's license. I want you to go to Littleroot to see Professor Birch." Norman told his child.

"Why should I, dad? I don't want to train pokemon. I'd rather travel the world," May retorted. Norman fumed in anger.

"Pokemon are the greatest things on this Earth! If you are any child of mine, you will see Professor Birch. Don't you want to be a gym leader like me? When I retire, by birthright, this gym is yours to run." Norman explained. All May could do was stare in shock. Norman continued. "If you do not get a pokemon by the time you're 15, I'm not giving the gym to you. I'll give it to Max." May was in tears.

"Who wants this crummy, old gym anyways!" May yelled through tears. She ran out of the gym and into her room. The scene changes to May when she is about 14. They see her riding her bike to Petalburg to get her first pokemon. The bubble stops moving.

"The rest, all of you (except Misty) should know. She meets up with Ash and Brock and travels with them. Eventually, she ends up here. If you want more details, ask her later." Celebi explained. "Any questions, anyone?"

"Yes," said May. "How come you know more about our pasts than we do?"

"It's quite simple, May," Celebi replied. "I can travel through time and look upon past events. Humans can't do that."

"This thing is really starting to creep me out," Jessie whispered to James.

"I heard that, Jessie," Celebi shot a look at her. "Are you ready for the next person's past?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. "Good," she chirped. "The next person's past we will view is…….."

Author's note: HAHAHAH! Don't you guys love cliffhangers? Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Thank you!


	3. Brock's Past

Author's Note: "This chapter contains some ideas that may conflict with more conservative views" (I stole that from Bulbapedia, lol). If you like Professor Ivy, DO NOT read this. It'll scar you for life. Oh, and Brock is 17 in my story. Ash and May are 14, Misty is 16, and Jessie and James are 21.

"….Brock!" Celebi finished. "Let's go!" The bubble warped to Brock's past. They see Brock when he was about five. He was standing in a corner, his knees shaking, his parents fighting.

"You're pregnant again!" Brock's father yelled. His mother was in tears.

"Yes. I'm going to have septuplets," her voice quavered as she spoke. Brock averts his eyes as his father smacks her.

"Just my luck," his father groaned. "How are we going to afford this?"

"We'll find a way, I swear. Please don't hit me anymore," his mother begged. His father's face softened.

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Brock's dad muttered. They fade away into darkness.

'I hope Celebi doesn't show my entire past,' Brock thought. The bubble zipped ahead. Brock was about nine at this time. He is trying to vacuum a room in his house. One of his little sisters comes up and tugs on his pink apron.

"Brock, we're hungry. Please, make us something to eat," she asked. Brock sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"Ok," he replied. He made his way to the kitchen. Four children were seated around the low table. "What do you guys want?"

"Spaghetti," they yelled. Brock immediately began boiling water and squishing tomatoes for sauce. "Thank you so much Brock; you're the best!" A little boy squealed happily.

"What would mom and dad do without me?" Brock muttered. The scene disappeared. The bubble zoomed ahead again. They saw a 13-year-old Brock sitting on a white, picket fence. A red-haired girl about his age meandered by on the dirt path in front of the fence. "Hello Joy," Brock greeted her. She gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing up on that fence?" she asked.

"I was just thinking to myself. I'd sure like some company though," He told her. She took the hint and pulled herself up next to him. He smiled. "So I've heard you're leaving for nursing school soon," he commented coolly.

"Yes, I am. I'm really looking forward to it," she replied.

"I'm going to miss you," Brock stared at her. She looked confused.

"Errrmmm, thank you, I guess," she stuttered. Brock put an arm around her. She tried to scoot away, but he held her tight. "Let go of me!" Brock looked upset.

"I thought we had something special," Brock whispered into her ear. She spat in his face.

"Get away from me," she hopped down from the fence and took off running. "After I tell them what you've done, no one from my family will ever date you!" She called behind her. Brock started crying silently. The scene cleared.

'So that's why none of the Nurse Joys will go out with him,' thought Ash. The bubble kept traveling at mach speed. Brock looked about the same in this memory as he does in the present. He was at Professor Ivy's lab.

"Professor? Why did you call me here?" Brock asked. She smiled seductively at him.

"I think you know," she said in a sultry voice. She stood up and walked over to him. "Thank you for all you've done here," she whispered before she kissed him passionately. The scene stopped right there.

'So that's what he did on that island,' thought Misty. The bubble zipped ahead, but not that far. They saw Brock again. He was still in Professor Ivy's lab. It was late at night in this scene.

"Professor Ivy, the pokemon won't take their medicine. What should I do?" Brock was wandering around, looking for the professor. "Professor Ivy… hello?" Brock opened the door to her room. He was shocked at what he saw. The Professor was in bed with her three assistants. None of them were fully clothed. "Professor, what are you doing!"

"Nothing Brock, I was… doing an experiment…." Professor Ivy was blushing as she tried to explain herself.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked girls!" Brock asked angrily.

"Brock," Ivy rose from the bed. She tried to hold his hands as she spoke. He pulled away. She sighed, and said, "I have a confession to make. I have no feelings whatsoever for you. I just pretended to love you so that you would cook and clean for us." Brock looked like he was about to cry, but he held the tears in.

"I guess this is it then," Brock mumbled. The professor nodded. Brock did not say anything after that. He didn't even pack up his bags. He just stomped through the front door. The scene evaporated.

'Poor guy,' thought Misty. 'That's why he literally turns blue whenever we mention Ivy.' Without a moment's rest, the bubble sped ahead. The memory they saw next was a very recent one; it had happened less than a year ago. Brock was at a fancy dance of some sort. He was all dressed up in a black tuxedo with a red shirt and a bowtie with pokeballs on it. In the background, they saw a bunch of gym leaders.

'This must have been a gym leaders' convention,' thought May. The scene continued to show various gym leaders chatting and having a good time. Brock was at the punch bowl. Misty walked over to him. She was wearing a soft-pink, strapless dress with her hair down.

"Hi, Brock," Misty looked kind of nervous.

"What's up?" Brock asked her. They both looked around and saw everyone else dancing. "Would you let me have this dance?" He bowed to her.

She curtseyed in return, and replied, "Of course." They entered the dance floor. Misty couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Blaine and Wattson doing the tango. As if on cue, the music changed to a slow, sappy, love song. Brock held her close as they began to sway to the music. Misty blushed. This continued for about a minute, and then the music stopped. Brock kissed her cheek, and they left the dance floor hand-in-hand. The memory ceased.

"Awwww… how sweet Misty," May giggled after speaking. Misty shot her an "I'll-tell-your-little-secret-to-Ashy-boy-if-you-say-another-word" look. May got the message and shut up.

"Wow Brock, I never knew you had a thing for Misty," Ash told Brock. Brock was still blue and in a fetal position in the far corner of the bubble, because of the Professor Ivy memory.

"Wasn't that interesting?" asked Celebi. "Now you all know a little more about Brock. Do you have any questions?"

Brock came out of his fetal position and asked sadly, "Will I ever be loved?"

Celebi smiled. "You'll find out soon enough," She paused. "Would you guys like a moment to let the first two pasts sink in?" They all nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She floated so high above the bubble that no one could see her.

"I really don't want to see my past," Jessie told James.

"Me neither," replied James.

Out of the blue, Ash commented, "My past is pretty boring."

"I really don't remember much about my past actually," Misty told no one in particular. The group continued chatting like this until Celebi returned.

"Our next stop is to Ash's past!" Celebi announced. The bubble zoomed ahead into the darkness.

'Oh boy,' Ash thought. 'I hope she doesn't reveal all of my secrets…'

Author's note: I told you I'd screw up Professor Ivy. Did I make Brock's past interesting enough? Reviews would be great! Thank you!


	4. Ash's Past

Authors note: Thanks guys for reading my story. I fell like making a list of people who reviewed, so here we go:

Jordan R. Was Here

marluxia11

Tankerman

Seven-point-Mystic

Well there you have it. Ash's past is probably not going to be as weird as Brock's, but… you will find out who I think his dad is (even if it doesn't make much sense). This story only follows the TV show/game/manga timeline when I feel like it, just to let you know. Thanks once again!

The darkness brightens. They see Delia (Ash's mom) holding Ash. He was about a year old or so. Delia was walking past a rickety, old, assumedly abandoned building. She bit her lip, and checked to see if anyone was watching her. Confirming no one was around, she quickly entered the building. Men dressed in black were lounging on reclining chairs in the entrance room. Delia meekly went up to the secretary and asked to speak with Giovanni. The secretary gave her a nod, and told her to take a seat while she waited. Delia chose a seat as far away from the men as possible.

"Why are you so lonely?" asked one of the men. He was obviously drunk. "Why don't you come and sit with us?" He and his buddies giggled like schoolgirls. She chose to ignore the comment.

A few awkward minutes passed before the secretary motioned to Delia and said, "Giovanni will see you now, but he says to make it quick." Delia thanked her and entered through the door the secretary had opened. She followed the corridor to Giovanni's office and walked in. He acknowledged her presence with a questioning look.

"Giovanni, it's over between us," Delia began. "The only way that we can stay together is for you to come clean with the police and give up Team Rocket." She paused, obviously very frightened of him. "I will not have my son grow up to inherit control of an evil organization."

Giovanni wasn't even fazed. "Fine, then. Get going wench! I don't need our son to be my heir. Women are a dime a dozen; I could easily find another one." Delia was stunned at his response. However, she simply ran out of the building crying and clutched Ash closer to her chest. The scene ceased.

"Holy crap! Giovanni's my dad! My mom said that he died when I was little," Ash thought out loud.

"Oh my god," muttered Jessie to herself. James looked at her questioningly. "I'll tell you later," she whispered to him. She grasped his hand as she spoke.

"I mean," Ash continued, ignoring Jessie and James, "I never thought my mom would lie to me like that."

"She did it to protect your innocent mind," explained May. "But it's still kind of ironic though."

"Who cares why she lied? Now, may we please continue?" asked Celebi. Everyone was silent as the bubble resumed traveling.

Ash was about six this time. He was bouncing a large, red bouncy ball with Gary. No parents were watching them as they silently passed the ball back and forth in Ash's front yard. "Hey Ash, I'm getting bored. Let's play truth or dare." Gary suggested, breaking the soundlessness.

"Okay. I'll go first," Ash quipped. "Truth or dare, Gary?"

"Dare me, Ashy-boy." He replied smugly. Ash's left eyebrow rose as he thought of a challenging dare. He spied a tree out of the corner of his eye, and felt in his pocket for something.

"I dare you to climb that tree with one hand tied behind your back," said Ash, producing a piece of rope from his pocket. "You have to go all of the way up and down." Gary gulped.

Swallowing his apprehension, Gary stated, "I'll do it. Tie me." Gary turned around and let Ash tie his left arm up. They headed to the tree, Ash chuckling to himself. Gary gripped the first branch and pulled himself up. Going extremely slowly, he managed to make it up the tree fairly easily. The way down was rough, though. He nearly slipped four times, and he fell down the last five feet to the ground. Gary groaned as he thumped on the ground. Ash kneeled down next to him and propped him up.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked; his voice was full of concern. Gary stood up, stretched out his back, and nodded.

"It's payback time Ash. Dare or Dare," Gary smirked.

"Hey! That's cheating. I'll do a dare anyways," Ash answered. Gary pointed at a creek on the edge of the property.

"I want you to swim across that creek, with on hand tied behind your back." Gary chortled. It was Ash's turn to be scared.

"I'll do it, but if anything happens to me, get my mom." Ash told Gary as he made his way to the creek. Gary tied up Ash's left arm behind his back as Ash mentally prepared himself for the task. Ash said a little prayer in his head as he dove in. The first part was easy.

"I'm going to be able to do this," Ash muttered. THUD! Ash was too busy gloating to see the rock that was directly ahead of him. He slammed into it head-on. 'Help me,' he squeaked. Gary yelled something to him, but he couldn't understand it. Suddenly, a group of three Pikachu darted out from a nearby tree and grabbed his shirt. They pulled him up and onto the riverbank. "Pikachu, thank you for saving me," Ash whispered before he passed out. In the distance, Gary and Ash's mom could be seen advancing towards Ash. Delia picked Ash up and shook him awake. "What," Ash muttered.

"Ash Ketchum, I'm never going to let you outside again!" his mother told him, exasperated. The scene faded.

'Maybe that's why he likes Pikachu so much," thought Brock. The bubble went ahead to a different scene. Ash was eight in the memory. He was in his PJs, watching a pokemon battle on TV. After a few moments, the battle ended.

"That was so awesome," Ash cooed to himself. "Someday, it's going to be me on the TV." Ash looked out of his the kitchen window at the stars above. His mom had gone out, and she was supposed to come home any time now. "I'll hide under the table and surprise her," Ash thought out loud. He didn't have to wait long. Delia unlocked the front door and entered with Professor Oak within seconds of Ash concealing himself.

"Delia, that was over eight years ago. Why are you still worried about him?" Oak asked Delia (obviously referring to Giovanni).

"I got a letter from him telling me to go to Viridian City or I'd be sorry," She was nearly in tears as she spoke. "What should I do? I don't want my Ash to get hurt." She nearly threw herself into his arms. He rubbed her back and comforted her.

"I say you throw that letter in the trash. He's just trying to scare you into coming back to him," Oak advised. She nodded.

"Thank you, Professor." She led him towards the door. Timidly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. She blushed and locked the door behind him. She turned around, and to her dismay, Ash was standing right there. "How long have you been watching me?" she asked.

"Long enough to see you kiss Professor Oak," he giggled. "I like him too momma, so I don't care."

"Good," his mom replied. "But don't tell anyone about him or that letter that I'm sure you heard about." Ash nodded.

"We're not in any trouble, right?" Ash asked.

"No," she answered; though her quavering voice told that she wasn't very confident. The scene dissipated.

"Well now I know who sent that letter," Ash told May. She nodded.

"Aww, I guess that means your mom's sort of taken, Ash," Brock told him. Misty shot Brock a death-glare, but he chose to ignore it. "Well, I guess they make a cute couple, except for the 20 year age difference. I guess love knows no age," Brock rambled on more to himself than anyone else." After he stopped, the bubble zoomed forward. Ash was ten in this scene. He was running out of his house to get his first pokemon. The short scene closed. Celebi floated around the bubble.

"And the rest is history. Ask Ash if you have any questions." She smiled. "I will ask, yet again, if you guys have any questions."

"Yes, I've got one. Who's next?" James questioned. Celebi giggled.

"It's kind of funny that you asked that, because we're going into your past next." She left the bubble.

'What the… this is not going to be fun." James muttered.

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it. Is there anything that you really liked? Really hated? Then tell me by reviewing. Thanks!


	5. James' Past

Author's Note: One new person, Rita X. Dragon, has reviewed. I thank all of you who have. By the way, James' past is probably going to be the only one that follows the TV show timeline somewhat.

Celebi giggled at James' reaction. "On the contrary James, this is going to be very fun!" The bubble zoomed foreword. James was about five. He was just about to walk down the stairs to a party that his parents were throwing when his father stopped him.

"James, tonight will be one of the biggest nights of your life. This night will shape your future in more ways than you can imagine," His father explained to him. James looked at him questioningly. "Never mind that part now, James. Just go out there and make us proud!" His father nearly pushed him down the stairs. The whole room stopped and looked at James as he entered. His mother, who was on the opposite side of the room, glowed with pride. No one was sure of what to do next, until James' father called, "Let's have some music!" A happy, quick waltz played. A girl with a long, crimson hair approached James.

"Will you dance with me?" Her southern accent stood out against the music.

James, who was obviously nervous, replied, "Okay, I guess…" She practically dragged him out to the dance floor. "So what's your name?"

"My name's Jezebel Halaway, soon to be your wife," she chirped. James looked at her as if she had feet growing out of her head.

"What are you talking about, we're not getting married!" James replied.

"Oh, I see you haven't heard. We are getting married. This is a party for our engagement," she answered.

"We don't even know each other! And aren't arranged marriages part of the past?" James asked.

"Not to your family. Your parents have chosen me because they feel I can turn you into a proper gentleman. However, I can see that Oddish and I will have a lot of work to do." They had moved off of the dance floor and to the side. "Go Oddish, meet my fiancée!" She threw a pokeball. A cute, blue plant popped out. "Oh, and by the way, your parents have given me permission to have Oddish attach you should you defy me."

"You're nuts! Growlie, where are you?" James called. Soon enough, his dog came rushing in to help him. Knocking over every table, Growlie made his way to James. People went ballistic and pandemonium broke loose.

"What on earth is that dog doing in here?" screamed James' mother.

"Why didn't you tell me you were setting me up with her?" James pointed to Jezebel as she spoke.

"Because we knew you'd ruin the party somehow if we told you. But seeing as you've done that anyways, our plans didn't really work." James' mother answered angrily.

"I don't want to marry her!" James screeched.

"It doesn't matter. You will marry her anyways. We want our family line to be pure!" James' father yelled back.

"I don't care!" James screamed. "Growlie, destroy the place with your flamethrower!" The fire dog did as he was told. The scene ended.

'Gosh, James must really hate that woman. He destroyed part of his house because of her,' thought Misty. The bubble continued its journey. They saw James when he was about eight. He was seated in a chair. His parents were sitting next to each other directly across from him.

"James, it's time for you to face the music," his mother began. "We all have been trying to turn you into a proper gentleman, but you have been ignorant to our teachings. You have two choices. You can either submit to our ways or be sent off to a pokemon boarding school. Which do you choose?"

"I choose the boarding school," replied James. As an afterthought, he added quietly, "Anything to get away from you people."

"We thought you would choose that option. Butler, see to it that James' things are all packed and ready to go by tomorrow," James' father instructed. "Perhaps by the time you're out of school you will be tamed enough for us to make you proper." They all stood up to leave.

"I doubt that," muttered James. No one seemed to hear him. He quietly headed off to his room. "I won't miss anyone here on this plantation. I hope I'll find some friends at school," He told himself. The scene disappeared.

'James' parents are pretty harsh,' thought May. The bubble continued advancing. James was about eleven in this memory. He was at Pokemon Tech, wandering the courtyard. A group of big and tall guys approached him. James gulped. The biggest one pushed him into a tree.

"Poor Jimmy, wandering the courtyard alone. 3 years in this place and the only friend you have is a tomboy! You're a stinking fairy!" All of the guys laughed.

"I'm not a fairy!" James squeaked. He wriggled out of the boy's grasp and ran away.

"Flutter, little fairy, fly!" they called after him. He ignored them and kept running. Out of breath, he plopped down on a seemingly abandoned basketball court.

"You know James, they're never going to leave you alone until you beat them up," a voice told him.

"Jessie, get down from on top of the roof," he replied. She was perched on the one-story building's roof, her legs dangling over the side. She listened to him and gracefully hopped down.

"I can teach you how to be tough," she offered.

"Alright then, show me," he agreed.

"All you do is shove them back and insult them," Jessie replied.

"Jessie, they're way bigger than me!" He cried.

"It doesn't matter; all you have to do is scare them off. Besides, I've got your back," Jessie winked at him.

"Well, look who it is! It's the fairy and his little fairy friend," the leader of the group said. They had followed James to the court.

"Back off, asshole!" James yelled at him. The guys looked a little scared.

"Since when did you get tough?" The leader thrust his hand out and choked James as he spoke. James put up his own hand and threw him off. "God, I'm sorry! Have a cow…" The bullies ran off. Jessie giggled.

"See how easy that was? People are idiots," Jessie stated. James nodded and smiled sweetly at her. The scene ended.

"You guys have been friends for a really long time," Brock commented. Jessie and James nodded.

"We can sort of," began Jessie.

"Read each other's minds by now," James finished. Brock chuckled. The bubble kept zooming ahead. They saw James when he was about fifteen. He, Jessie, and Meowth were walking towards his mansion.

"Are you sure you want to go in there alone?" asked Jessie. She looked very concerned for him.

"Yes, they'd murder you two the second you entered," James answered. He grabbed her arm and led her to a big bush. Meowth followed her. "Wait here. If I am not out before sunset, I want you two to leave." She looked at him questioningly. "I'm serious you guys; I want you to leave me behind. But hopefully you won't have to." He gave her a hug, petted Meowth, and then nervously crept up to his front door. He pressed the doorbell. His parents flew out to greet him

"James, you're finally home!" His mother squealed as she dragged him in. "Come, we were just about to have tea." She sat him down on a chair across from his father and herself.

"You've finally graduated from Pokemon Tech. What are you going to do with your life now?" his father asked. Apparently he hadn't heard that James had flunked out.

"Dad, I have decided to join Team Rocket. And I still refuse to marry Jezebel." James stood up from the table and made a dash for the door after he spoke. His father caught him and dragged him back to the table.

"Why are you joining Team Rocket? Did that slut convince you?" James' father asked. James fumed with anger.

"Jessie is not a slut! She's the best friend I've ever had! You disgust me," James spat.

"You only like her because she's easy," he retorted.

"That is not true! She's a great person, and I'd marry her over that Jezebel any day!" He yelled. James was stunned at his own boldness.

"Are you saying you've fallen for that wench!" His father questioned angrily. James didn't know what to say. He blushed.

"Yes father, I believe I have…" he whispered. A look of malice and disgust swept over his father's face.

"You are no son of mine. Be gone, and don't come back until you've grown a brain." His father pointed to the door as he spoke. James needed no other dismissal. He was out of the house and running towards the bush within seconds. He found Jessie and Meowth.

"Come on; let's go before they make me come back." They all took off running towards the nearest town. The scene faded.

"James, did you mean that?" Jessie asked him. James, who was now cherry red, nodded. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Please don't get all mushy-gushy on us!" pleaded Brock sarcastically. They both shot him a dirty look. The bubble zipped ahead. They saw James when he was around seventeen. He and Jessie were sitting on their sleeping bags, and Meowth was asleep on Jessie's lap.

"I really don't like this new mission. I mean, stealing is one thing, but stealing from a little kid is just wrong," Jessie's voice drifted off.

"And besides," James began, "That Pikachu is way too strong. If things go as bad as they did today, we'll be chasing that thing for the rest of our lives…" Jessie laughed.

"I can still feel my skin charring," she said through giggles.

"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to sleep here," Meowth opened an eye.

"Fine, you fun sponge. Good night," She pulled a very peeved Meowth off of her lap and got into her sleeping bag.

"Good night Jess," James turned over to face her. "Hey, we can still talk while the fur ball is asleep," he added. But she was already asleep. The scene ended with him just looking at her.

"So you guys never really wanted to steal Pikachu from me?" asked Ash.

"No, but it's our job," replied James. Celebi floated down.

"You see? James isn't too bad of a guy once you understand him," Celebi said, speaking to Ash, May, Brock, and Misty. They all nodded. "All right, there's only two of you left. Who wants to go first?" she asked. Neither Jessie nor Misty responded. "Well, it doesn't matter, because we're seeing Misty's past next!"

"UGGGG!" Misty groaned. Celebi just giggled and flew off.

Author's note: This chapter was a little bit longer, but that's ok. James is older, so he has more memories and such. How did you like it? Thanks for reading…


	6. Misty's Past

Author's note: Misty's past is going to be... rather odd. Not sick, but rather odd. And thank you all of you who have reviewed. Oh, and CPS means Child Protective Services. You'll see why I added this bit of info later.

The bubble zoomed ahead. They saw Misty when she was about three. She was hiding in a corner, listening to her parents talk to some visitors.

"We need the money now! Or your kids will never see the light of day again," threatened a man who looked as if he came out of the movie The Godfather. He was holding a gun at point-blank range to her father's head. Two other men were restraining her parents, forcing their arms behind their backs.

"Please! We'll do anything you guys ask. Just don't hurt the girls," her mother pleaded.

"Or us," her father added. Misty, who was still behind the corner, started crying silently. All of the men looked at each other, evil smirks on their faces.

"We'll leave all of you unharmed on one condition," the ringleader began. "You will have to let us use the Cerulean Gym as a drug-dealing epicenter until your youngest girl is…. Hmmm… how about 14?" Misty's parents nodded eagerly to the deal. "And also, if the cops find out, you will take the blame for us." Misty's parents looked more nervous now, but continued nodding. "Good. I'm happy you see things our way. Goodbye. We'll be setting up our business soon." The three men left the room. Misty ran to her parents.

"Those people were scary, momma!" Misty cried in her mother's arms. Her parents were shocked that their little girl had to watch them being threatened at gunpoint, but they said nothing and continued to comfort her. The scene faded.

"Misty, I never knew that…" Brock's voice was quiet. Misty didn't look at him, but it was obvious that she was in tears.

"Those mafia guys moved out of the gym a few years ago," Misty whispered. "At least they kept one promise." The bubble continued to advance. Misty was five this time. She, her big sisters, her parents, and a bunch of cops were in the main hall of the Cerulean gym.

"Please officer, don't take our parents away!" Lily was on her knees begging with an officer.

"They're innocent! They knew nothing of the drugs or anything," Daisy added. All four of the girls were trying to force back an ocean of tears.

"I hate to say this, girls, but yes we did know." Their father told them as he was led away in handcuffs. "Take care of each other and the gym."

"Girls," an officer walked up to them. "If found guilty, your parents will probably get life sentences for this. CPS has decided to let you all stay here without guardians because they believe you will take care of each other. Goodbye girls." All of the officers left the gym. All of them broke down and began to cry as if the world was ending. The scene ceased.

"Misty, I'm sorry about your parents…" Ash told her. She wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"I am really hating you now Celebi!" She yelled into the oblivion. Celebi chose not to respond. The bubble kept zipping ahead. Misty was eight in this memory. She was in the Cerulean gym, watching her sisters practice their diving routine. She was rubbing a Seel's head. "I really think their shows are rather stupid. This is supposed to be a pokemon gym, not a part of showbiz!" She told it. "When I get bigger, I'm going to be the one all the trainers will want to fight!"

"Misty, are you talking to pokemon again?" asked Violet, pulling herself out of the pool. "You know, you can be in the show if you want to be…" Misty shook her head.

"I'm going to train Seel so he will become really strong." Misty replied. She paused for a moment. Then she asked, "Could I train your Staryu and Starmie too?"

"Sure Misty. I'm not much of a battler anyways. They'd be better off with you." Violet took out two pokeballs from her bag. "Please take care of them. They were Mom and Dad's…" Her voice trailed off. Misty looked up at her sister with starry eyes.

"Thank you so much," Misty beamed emotionally.

"You're a real trainer now," Violet smiled. The scene faded.

'Well, that explains why she likes Staryu and Starmie so much,' thought Brock. He glanced over at Misty. She wasn't crying anymore. She was just curled up in a little ball, looking as if she was in deep thought. The bubble continued traveling. Misty was eleven this time. She and her sisters were walking around downtown Cerulean City.

"Daisy, can we go visit mom and dad?" Misty asked. Her eldest sister quickly covered her mouth.

"Yes we can, but please don't say things like that too loud. It's bad publicity for the gym," Daisy told her. Misty nodded, and Daisy removed her hand. "Come on, let's go." The three took a right turn and stopped in from of the Cerulean City jail. Daisy looked up and down the street before they went inside.

"Hello girls," the officer at the front desk greeted them. All of the police knew who they were because they visited their parents occasionally. He left his desk and led them to the cell which their parents shared, though it was certain that they already knew the way.

"Hi mom and dad," squealed Misty.

"How's my little princess doing?" Her dad replied. "Are you all getting along?"

"Yes," replied Lily. "We've been taking care of each other as usual."

"That's good. Is there any important news?" asked their mother.

"No. Why?" Daisy answered her mother's query with another question.

"Well, we have to get back to making license plates soon," Her mother replied. A loud whistle sounded. "We have to go. Sorry this visit was so short." A guard opened their cell and led them down the hallway.

"Bye girls! We love you!" they both called out to the sisters. The scene evaporated.

"It must have been hard to ever really talk much to your parents," May commented. Misty nodded.

"All combined, I doubt that I've spent over two hours with them since their arrest," Misty's voice was shaking. The bubble kept going. Misty was thirteen this time. She was sitting around a campfire, Ash directly across from her. "Ash," Misty began.

"What is it, Misty?" Ash responded.

"Do you like me?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be traveling with you if I hated you," Ash replied.

"No, I mean…. Like-like…" Misty blushed at the immature term.

"Oh," Ash thought for a moment. "No Misty, I honestly don't. And I'm not just saying that. We're too much alike; we'd get on each other's nerves." Misty looked rather shocked at his answer, but simply nodded.

"Okay, I was just making sure." Misty replied. She stared up at the stars. The scene cut off.

"Wow, I always thought the red-head twe- err I mean Misty, liked Ash." Jessie stated, catching herself before she said twerp. Both of them shook their heads.

"Nope, I love him as a friend, but he's not for me." Misty replied truthfully. The bubble kept going forward. Misty was 15 this time. She was at the Cerulean Gym.

"Sometimes I hate being a Gym Leader," Misty thought out loud. "You're always alone, especially when your sisters decide to ditch you and go around the world." Her Seel, which was now a Dewgong, rested his head in her lap. She smiled. "Maybe not all alone…" The gym doors opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Brock, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"What, can't I visit an old friend?" He replied. She laughed.

"Yes, I'm just used to seeing Ash with you." She answered.

"Actually, I just came to check up on you. I know you're living here alone now, with your sisters gone and all. I was in town, so I decided to see if you were okay." Brock explained. Misty blushed.

"Aw, that's sweet of you. Thank you," Misty cooed. Brock blushed.

"I've got to get going now. I'm preparing for Vulpix's first show," Brock told her. Her took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for your time." Misty was so red that she looked like a boiled lobster.

"You're welcome," she replied sheepishly. The scene stopped.

"Oh that's so cute!" May squealed. Surprisingly, Misty nodded. Celebi, once again, appeared in the bubble.

"See Misty, that wasn't too bad." Celebi stated. "Now, through process of elimination, whose past are we going to view next?"

"Mine!" Replied Ash, jokingly. Celebi rolled her eyes.

"No genius, we're going to see Jessie's past next." Celebi grinned as she spoke.

"I was afraid she was going to say that," Jessie muttered.

Author's Note: Sorry if the wait was a little long, but I really don't think it was. I hope it was interesting enough. I'm sorry if I got Misty's sisters messed up, but oh well. Thanks for reading.


	7. Jessie's Past

Author's note: Well, this is the last of the pasts. Jessie's past follows the TV show sort of. Thanks for all the kind reviews, please keep them coming.

The darkness cleared to show a scene of Jessie held in her mother's arms in the hospital. The woman had long purple hair pinned in two long ponytails. Jessie was giggling and twirling her mother's tendrils of hair around her fingers. Suddenly, the door slammed. Giovanni hurried in.

"Isn't she cute, Giovanni?" Jessie's mother cooed. Giovanni rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand how women can think those ugly, pink babies are cute," Giovanni muttered to himself. "Is she healthy, Miyamoto?"

"Of course she is," Miyamoto responded. She paused for a second, and then added, "Will she be taking over Team Rocket after you retire?"

"NO!" Giovanni spat. "I need a son to be an heir. However, she can always join and become a high-ranking member. That is, if she's capable enough…" Miyamoto's eyes began to water over.

"So you mean to tell me that she's just going to be another Rocket grunt?" Miyamoto asked, sniffling. Giovanni nodded. He barged out (without saying goodbye).

Miyamoto was left alone with her only child. "Jessica, you'll do great things. No matter what your father says," Miyamoto promised her. The scene evaporated.

Ash, looking extremely dazed and confused, glanced over at Jessie. "We're RELATED!" Ash screamed. Jessie nodded.

"Apparently, you're my half-brother. Aren't you lucky?" Jessie commented sarcastically. James looked at her questioningly.

"Is that why you said 'oh my god' right after Ash found out who his dad was?" James asked. (Author's note: Don't you love it when authors make you think back to previous chapters?) Jessie nodded sheepishly.

"Well, this is just great. One of my worst enemies just happens to be my sister," Ash darkly muttered.

"Don't you start to think that I like being related to you!" spat Jessie. Brock put a hand on both Jessie and Ash's shoulders.

"Guys, let's be friends and not bicker like children," Brock said placidly. Everyone settled down, and the bubble kept zooming ahead. Jessie was four, sitting alone at a table, perched on phonebooks. She was fingering a picture of her mother. A young woman in a black Rocket grunt uniform quietly opened the front door. Her face showed no emotions whatsoever.

"Jessie, I have some bad news," The rocket girl began. "Your mother and her team went exploring the Andes, looking for Mew. They found what they were searching for. However, they got caught up in an avalanche. Your mom was never found. She is presumed dead…" The girl's voice trailed off. The news took a few minutes to sink into the young Jessie. A look of extreme rage overtook the four-year-old.

"I hate you! I hate Team Rocket!" Jessie sprung from the chair and flipped over the table. "They ruin everything! Why momma? What did she do wrong?" She ripped the pictures from the walls. The rocket girl was stunned, but then she put her hands on the temperamental child's shoulders.

"Jessie, it'll be ok. You'll live with your daddy now. He's my boss, and I know he's a nice guy," One could tell the woman was lying when she spoke about Giovanni, but she was just trying to calm Jessie down. Jessie looked up at her with eyes of fiery glass.

"Are you sure? I never knew I had a daddy," Jessie whispered, beginning to calm down. The woman nodded.

"Come with me, Jessie," The woman offered her hand as she spoke. "You don't live here anymore." Jessie hesitantly grasped the woman's hand. Together they left the house. The scene faded.

"No wonder she has such a temper…" Ash said to no one in particular. James nodded.

"Tell me about it," James replied. Jessie smacked him. "OWW! What was that for?" James asked.

"For saying I have a temper," Jessie answered coldly.

"You just proved my point though!" James rebutted. Jessie rolled her eyes, and the conversation was ended. The bubble zoomed ahead. Jessie was eight. She was seated on the roof of one of the Pokemon Tech buildings, watching the people below her.

"I can't believe dad sent me here. I mean, it's not my fault I got expelled! That girl was asking for a beating when she insulted my mother," Jessie rambled on to herself. Turning her head slightly, she saw a boy sitting on the roof of another building. He was all alone, and looked rather frightened. She left her place and walked over towards the building where he was seated. It didn't take much for her to jump the small gap between the buildings.

The boy jumped at the noise her boots made on the roof. "EEEKK!" He cried. Glancing at her with look of relief he stated, "Good, you're not who I thought you were." A moment of awkward silence passed, and then he said, "My name is James. I've seen you around here. You're always alone. What's your name?"

"It's Jessica, but call me that and you'll die," Jessie replied coldly. "I prefer Jessie." She plopped down next to him, as if they had been friends forever. "I hate people; they always pretend to like you, hurt you, and then leave you." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

James nodded. "I know what you mean. We seem to have a lot in common..." His voice trailed off. Jessie smiled for the first time since coming to Pokemon Tech.

"Surprisingly, I like you a lot already," Jessie was interrupted by the warning bell. "Where are you headed to?"

"Pokemon Battle Techniques with Ms. Smith," James answered.

"Me too," Jessie grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, we're going to be late!" The scene disappeared.

"Aw, that's so cute!" May squealed. Jessie and James looked at her quizzically. "I mean, you guys became friends the moment you met. It took me weeks to get used to Ashy-boy over there." Ash shot May a death-glare. "What! What did I say?" Ash just rolled his eyes at her.

"You just don't get it," Ash commented more to himself than anyone else.

"Don't get what?" May asked. Ash shook his head.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" Ash got a dreamy look in his eye and ceased to talk. The bubble continued on its trek. Jessie was 13, reading a book on the floor of her dorm room. James walked through the door, carrying a mountain of pokemon textbooks.

"I thought I'd bring some more stuff to study. Finals are tomorrow and all," The books crashed on the floor as he spoke. Jessie looked as if she were ready to cry.

"This is going to drive me crazy! We're smart enough, we don't need to study!" Jessie pushed over the pile of books. James looked amused.

"So what, pray tell, do you think we should do instead of study?" James asked slyly.

"Let's have a drinking contest!" Jessie giggled. James eyes widened.

"Jess, isn't that illegal….?" James questioned hesitantly.

"Not alcohol, stupid! MONSTERS!" Jessie squealed. (Author's note: Monsters are a type of energy drink that makes you extremely hyper. Then, in about an hour, you fall asleep. I know from past experience…)

James looked relieved. Jessie ran over to her refrigerator and whipped out a 24-pack of Monsters. Ripping open the case she said dramatically, "Thus it has begun!" She pulled out her first can and James did likewise. They slammed their cans together.

"To failing the final," James began.

"And to a better semester next year," Jessie finished. They linked arms and drank from their cans. (Author's note: Sorry, I couldn't resist putting that in there. I just think it looks so cool when people do that.) They began giggling and dancing around the room like complete lunatics. The scene ended.

"Wow, I wonder what happened next…" Brock suggestively commented.

"Brock! There are children here!" Jessie reprimanded.

"He didn't say a word; you just have a dirty mind…" James added. Jessie hit him with her world-famous paper fan. "I don't think I deserved that one…" Jessie rolled her eyes at his stupid Pirates of the Caribbean quote. The bubble, which seemed rather ignorant of its occupants' conversations, zipped right ahead. Soon enough, they saw Jessie when she was nearly 17. She was walking into the same building that Ms. Ketchum had entered in Ash's memories. Jessie approached the secretary at the desk.

"I wish to speak with my father," Jessie murmured. The lady nodded and quickly brought her to Giovanni's office.

"Jessica, it's been a while," Giovanni spoke solemnly and didn't look at her. "You've flunked out of Pokemon Tech. Explain yourself. What have you been doing these past three years?"

"I joined a bike gang. My friend and I got bored of it, so we came here. We want to work for you, father," Jessie also spoke as if she were at a funeral.

"Which friend do you speak of?" Giovanni asked.

"His name is James. I know I have told you about him," Jessie answered.

"Where is he now, and does he have any pokemon?" Giovanni spat.

"I told him to wait for me at the hotel we're staying at," Jessie began. "He has a Koffing, and a Growlithe which he keeps at home." Giovanni smiled.

"He sounds good enough. I have the perfect assignment for the two of you," Giovanni flipped through a folder on his desk. "I want you to steal this Pikachu from this boy," he produced a photo of Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. Jessie nodded. "This should be an easy assignment. Get on it now!" Giovanni yelled. "Take your uniforms and go."

Jessie went into a closet and took two uniforms. She bowed politely to her dad and left the building. The scene went blank.

"Giovanni didn't even look at you the whole time you were there!" Misty exclaimed. Jessie sighed wistfully.

"Things have always been a bit… rocky between us, to say the least." Jessie said carefully. The bubble resumed zooming. Jessie was 19 this time. She was standing on a cliff in the rain, writing a note. It read:

Dear James,

I'm sorry. All of this recent failure has made me realize that I'm just a big loser. There's nothing here for me. All I feel is pain and misery. Please understand that this isn't your fault. You're the best friend anyone could ask for. I just feel that it's my time. I hear my mother calling me….

Love, Jessie

She put the letter underneath a stone, part of it sticking out. Crying, she slowly began to walk to the cliff. "Jessie! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" James ran up the cliff and was yelling at her.

"What… do… you… want?" Jessie choked on the water running down her face.

"I followed you here. I thought you were up to something, but I wasn't expecting this…" James whispered. He inched towards her. She backed up, her heels over the edge of the precipice. "Please don't do this Jessie. We'd all miss you," he grabbed her arm as he spoke. Looking straight into her eyes, he said, "I'll miss you." Jessie broke down completely.

"I'm sorry, please… forgive me. It's just we never win, and the boss hates us, and no one cares about us…" Jessie was on her knees. He picked her up and began walking back to their camp.

"Someday we'll win, but until then, we'll keep on trying." He smiled through his tears. The scene ended.

"Oh my," May whispered.

"I never knew we caused you guys so much grief," Ash said.

"Well, being beaten every single day by a kid and his Pikachu gets really humiliating sometimes," Jessie replied.

"So we've seen," Brock commented. "We're sorry, you guys…" Celebi floated in, cutting off Brock.

"Jessie, I think we all can say that you have had a tough past," Celebi began. "However, now it's time to put the past aside and look into the future." The bubble stopped going forward. The blackness around them turned into a deep shade of red. "We will now view Ash's future."

Author's note: Sorry for the somewhat long wait. The next installment might take a little while to come out, because I'm going on vacation soon. I hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks!


	8. Ash's Future

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. My vacation was boring! After having a threat on my life (looks directly at X-02 Wyvern FTW), I decided to update. Anyways, I have 6 new reviewers: Killer Bunni, PokemonGymLeaderSabrina, GostBoyd, XAirAngelX, X-02 Wyvern FTW, and ash lover girl. Thank you everybody! Oh and Caitlin was named after my neighbor and Tom was named after my friend. Their screen names, respectively, are Killer Bunni and Tankerman.

"Before we begin, I must tell you this," Celebi began. "These images may or may not happen. They are strictly prophetical. Only you may choose whether or not to follow the path that was intended for you." The group nodded. "Then let us begin with Ash."

The red lights turned into a deep azure void. The bubble no longer traveled straight forward. Instead, it zigzagged, as if it were searching for the right image to display. They saw Ash, who looked about the same age as he is in the present. He was in a Pokemon Stadium, an opponent placed in the box opposite him.

"This will be a one on one battle for the Hoenn League Championship! Whoever wins this will be declared the strongest pokemon trainer in the world!" A referee announced to the rambunctious crowd. They all cheered wildly. "Are you ready you guys?" Ash and the other trainer nodded. "Go!"

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Go, Salamence!" The other trainer screamed. The blue dragon spread its crimson wings and let out a threatening roar. Pikachu began to spark at his cheeks. "Salamence, use Dragon Claw!" Salamence raised its scythe-like talons and charged at Pikachu. The claw tore Pikachu's coat. The little yellow mouse was hardly hanging on.

"Pikachu use agility!" Ash commanded. The wounded pokemon began to run in circles around Salamence. It was obvious that the dragon was getting dizzy. "Quickly use your strongest thunder ever!" Ash screamed. Pikachu clenched its fists.

"PI….." He was storing up so much energy that all of the electronic devices in the stadium couldn't work. "KA….." His red cheeks were turning orange. "CHUUUUUUUUU!" The blast was so bright that no one could tell whether or not the attack hit until after the light faded. Salamence lay on the ground, fainted. Pikachu was wheezing and wobbling about.

"Salamence is no longer able to battle. Ash is our new Hoenn League Champion!" The audience went absolutely nuts. Groups of Ash worshippers threw off their imitation Ash hats. Brock, May, Misty, Delia, and Professor Oak were cheering and clapping wildly. Hell, even Team Rocket was cheering for him.

"We've done it…" Ash was crying in happiness. "I am a Pokemon Master!" The scene faded.

"OHHHH YEAHHHH! I RUUULLLLLEEEE!" screamed Ash.

"Remember: Celebi said these are things that might be, not things that will be…" May stated. Ash stuck his tongue out at her. May shook her head, amazed at Ash's immaturity. The bubble jerked to the right. Ash was about 20 in this vision. He was at an extremely wild party, surrounded by familiar faces. Brock and Misty were having a drinking contest. May was puking in a corner. In another corner, Professor Oak and Delia were making out. Jessie and James were knocked out cold on the floor. They were all drunk out of their minds….. (Author's note: mwahahahahahahah!)

"Heyyyaa Ash…" Misty waddled over to Ash, slurring over the simplest words. "This is a great party…."

"Yeah I know," Ash giggled drunkenly. "I love you Misty!" He laughed some more.

"Awesome! Let's ditch this joint so we can be (She hiccups)… alone…" Misty tried to be seductive, although she was incredibly intoxicated. She took Ash by the hand, and they stumbled out of the bar together. The scene stopped.

Misty blushed. "Ash… you don't think we ended up…"

Ash shook his head vigorously. "No way, that would never happen!" He punched the bubble in anger. It swayed to the left, and displayed an image of Ash when he was still about 20. He was sitting in a hotel room, watching TV. There was a knock on the door. He jumped up to answer it. "Misty, what are you doing here?" He asked Misty.

"Ash, you might want to sit down." She pointed to the couch. He obeyed, and she closed the door behind them. "Ash, do you remember that party we went to?"

"You mean the one where we got drunk and…" Ash began.

"Yes, that one," Misty cut him off. She sighed. "I might as well just tell you. Ash, I'm pregnant. And yes, you are the father." Ash closed his eyes.

"Dear god…" he murmured. "Misty, I don't love you, and I don't want to marry you. I have another woman in mind…"

"Ash, that doesn't matter! In fact, I have another man in mind too. I know you don't love me, and I don't love you either," Misty explained. "However, we did what we did, and now we have to accept the consequences. Just because we don't love each other doesn't mean we can't love our child. We will both spend time with the child once he or she is born." Ash nodded.

"That's a good plan." Ash's eyes were glazed over in disbelief.

"I know it is. There's more though. One, you will have to pay me child support until I get married or whatever. Two, the child will live with me most of the time. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, that's fine." Ash swallowed hard. "I would never leave the mother of my child alone and without enough money to support the two of them…" Misty smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm happy this is going to work out…" Misty cooed. The scene ended.

"Oh my god," Misty was in shock. She and Ash looked at each other.

"Hey, at least we worked it out in the end!" Ash said optimistically. Misty nodded.

"I wonder who the other woman Ash talked about is," Brock pondered.

'I hope it's me,' May thought. The bubble swerved up, distracting everyone from their conversations and thoughts. Ash was about 25 this time. He was sprawled out on a park bench, snoozing peacefully. May approached him and took a seat.

Shaking him gently, she whispered, "Wake up Ash!" He jolted awake.

"Hello May!" His face lit up and he smiled widely.

"I'm sorry I'm late... what did you want to ask me?" May sounded sort of annoyed or angry at him. He took a deep breath. He kneeled down before her.

"May… I've known you for over 10 years," One could tell he already made up his speech before. "We've traveled the world together. You were there when no one else was. You've grown up to be my best friend… and… May, I love you. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He presented an enormous diamond ring, with amethyst encrusted around the center diamond. May covered her mouth in shock.

"Ash…. What about Misty and Tom?" She asked (Tom was the name of Misty and Ash's son).

"May I don't love her as a lover, and I never will," Ash told her truthfully. "I've already asked Tom about this, and he said he'd love for you to be his 'other mommy'." Ash laughed. May's eyes spilled over.

"Well…. In that case, of course!" She laughed and hugged him tightly. The scene closed.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet?" Misty chuckled. Both May and Ash were blushing profusely.

"I knew you two had a thing for each other…." Brock commented. Ash shot daggers at him. He shut up.

"Let's not think or comment about this until we're out of here," May suggested.

"Agreed," Ash quickly replied. The bubbled did a 360. They saw Ash when he was 30. He was at the same park where he proposed to May. Tom and Caitlin were running around on a jungle-gym. (Caitlin was Ash and May's daughter).

"Aren't they so cute?" May asked rhetorically. Ash nodded. And boy, were they were cute! Caitlin had dark chocolate eyes. Her light brown hair was pinned up in two pigtails, and her olive colored skin tanned in the sun. Tom had unruly black hair, just like his dad. His eyes sparkled a clear blue. His skin was an extremely pale white, so he looked as if he didn't go out in the sun much.

Ash nodded. Caitlin scrambled up to him. "Daddy, Tom pushed me off!" He voice was high-pitched and tearful.

"Tom did you push her off? Say you're sorry!" Ash yelled at him.

Tom gave him an annoyed look. "Sorry." He obviously didn't mean it. May shook her head.

"He's only 10, but he has the attitude of a teenager," May commented. Ash nodded.

"Tom, we have to take you home to your mother now," Ash called to him. Tom made his way across the monkey bars to him.

"Ok…." Tom answered with a hint of disappointment. The four began to walk towards a parked car, Ash's arm around Tom's shoulders. The scene turned blue.

"I'm sorry to say this again… but aaaaaaaaaaaaawwww isn't that sweet?" Misty chuckled. Surprisingly, May nodded.

"I think Tom looks a lot like his dad. And Caitlin looks like… me…" May went into a daydream. Ash was a bit weirded out, but ok with it. The bubble jumped up and jerked forward, but seemed to change its mind and then went backward. Ash was about 45 this time. He was in a pokemon center, pacing in the lobby. May, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James were seated, watching Ash pace. Nurse Joy came out of the hallway marked "Emergency".

"Sir, I don't know how to tell you this," Joy began. "Your pokemon isn't going to make it. It's dying as we speak. Go to it, and let it spend its last minutes with you." Ash gasped, and then ran down the hallway to Pikachu's room.

"Pika," He squeaked weakly. His normally bright yellow coat was a dull grey. His usual big, beady eyes were now cataract-covered and cloudy. Ash tried not to cry, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Oh Pikachu…" Ash sulked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to him. "Have I ever told you that you are my true best friend and my favorite pokemon?" Pikachu thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. Ash stroked Pikachu's matted fur. "I love you, buddy…" Pikachu got a devious look in his eyes. He let out a fairly strong electric jolt through Ash as a goodbye. Ash couldn't take it any longer. He started bawling his eyes out. He rested his head on the bed. Pikachu patted his head, and plopped back down. He closed his eyes. And would never open them again.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed. The yellow rat didn't respond. He lay there limp. Ash whipped around to get Nurse Joy, but he ran straight into Jessie. All of them had seen what happened, and they all were crying. "Why…." He broke down. He cried onto Jessie's shoulder. She patted his back, and in a motherly tone told him, "It's alright. He's in a much better place…" The scene ended.

"Oh my god, that's so sad…" May murmured. Ash was nearly crying. She daringly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, that's going to be years from now." Ash nodded. The bubble stopped moving, and Celebi popped in.

"So there you have it. What happens next is pretty boring. You know, his kids grow up and love him, he has happy marriage, and then he grows old and dies happily surrounded by friends and family." Celebi explained. She looked amused at the look on Ash's face. "Ash, things die. Pikachu is perfectly healthy and will live until you're much older. So stop worrying about it." His jaw dropped.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Ash asked. Celebi rolled her eyes.

"I'm psychic, genius…" Celebi said. "Now…. Let's see who can guess where we're going next!" Brock raised his hand.

"Is it me?" he asked. Celebi shook her head. James raised his hand.

"Then is it me?" James asked.

"Correct-a-mundo, batman!" Celebi answered.

Author's note: I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be up faster. Thank you so much for reading. Please review!


End file.
